Presos em um lugar escuro e misterioso
by Pat Calmon
Summary: DeaN E sam acordam em um lugar estranho, misterioso, na mais completa escuridão e não estão sozinhos... Essa fic foi escrita para o Concurso de Carnaval do Nyah... Repostando aqui... É pura maluquice.


Presos em um lugar escuro e misterioso

- Cara, que porra de escuridão é essa?

A voz do Winchester mais velho ecoou no silêncio do recinto.

Dean tinha despertado do nada, assustado. E ao abrir os olhos se deparara com a escuridão mais profunda que um ser poderia conceber.

- Está parecendo que aquele miserável nos trancou aqui Dean e foi curtir o Carnaval. – Sam respondeu tão ou mais revoltado que o mais velho.

Ruídos de um corpo se espreguiçando, tateando ao redor e depois se lançando ao chão bufando com muita raiva.

- Dá vontade de exorcizar o babaca. – Dean falou ajeitando a jaqueta e passando a mão no rosto - Ele não tinha declarado aos quatro ventos que Carnaval era coisa de retardado? Que nunca se dava bem nas festas? Não pegava gata nenhuma? E que uma vez de tão bêbado quase que "_pegaram_" ele?

- Tudo da boca para fora. – Sam respondeu sentando no escuro ao lado do irmão. Pelo menos achava que tinha sentado ao lado do irmão. – Aquele idiota apesar de boa pinta não tem papo, se veste mal e depois de um copo acaba dando vexame. Nunca pega ninguém, coitado! E saiu para cair na gandaia achando que esse ano vai ser diferente.

- Sam... Irmãozinho...

- Que foi Dean?

- Para de dar bandeira ou se assumi logo. Sinceramente: "Boa pinta"? Assim fica difícil reclamar toda a vez que acham que somos um casal. Por sua causa eu estou adquirindo má fama.

- Deixa de ser babaca Dean. – Sam falou dando um empurrão no corpo ao lado do seu, no que foi imediatamente arremessado ao chão por um punho forte e mantido ali por um corpo consideravelmente menor.

- Como se atreve a sequer esbarrar no Príncipe dos Saiyajins? Perdeu a noção do perigo?

Dean deu um pulo se erguendo ao ouvir toda a movimentação, se assustando com aquela voz raivosa onde podia reconhecer um instinto assassino.

Praguejando alto pela escuridão, tateou em busca do irmão para ajudar. Parando ao escutar uma voz firme, mas com um leve toque de divertimento.

- Calma Vedita. Os garotos estão no mesmo barco que a gente.

- Ahhhhhhh! Kakaroto! Você e sua maldita mania de fazer amizade com gato e cachorro.

O outro sorriu e mesmo no escuro colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Dean sem qualquer hesitação, como se pudesse vê-lo.

- Oi, eu sou Goku... Muito prazer Dean... Sabe, seu ki é impressionante.

- Ah tá... Obrigada... Acho... – Dean respondeu se afastando da mão pesada e quente. Nossa parecia que o cara emanava energia. Seus instintos de caçador deram um berro de alerta e em um ato reflexo apalpou a arma sob a jaqueta.

Enquanto isso, no chão, Sam sentiu um enorme alívio quando o baixinho saiu de cima do seu peito e pode por fim respirar.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Perguntou se arrastando até esbarrar nas pernas de alguém. – Agora quem?...

- Calma Sammy, agora sou eu. – Dean respondeu agarrando o outro pelo braço e o erguendo.

- Bem... Ele nos trancou aqui também. Estamos presos e parece que algo sugou todo o nosso Ki. – Goku respondeu tentando criar uma esfera de energia sem obter nenhum resultado.

- Quando pegar o desgraçado vou acabar com a raça dele. – Vedita esbravejou batendo o pé no chão e cruzando os braços para tentar conter sua raiva, se afastando.

- Não se deve mexer com o Vedita. Quando ele estressa é um problema. – Goku falou sentindo o ki do amigo se distanciar deles e parar no canto mais afastado do local. Seus pensamentos divagando por um momento ao sentir o estômago roncar.

– Estamos aqui há quanto tempo? – Sam perguntou massageando o peito, arrancando Goku de seus devaneios culinários.

- Uns dois dias. – Goku respondeu coçando a cabeça.

Dean e Sam se entreolharam no escuro. Pelo menos acharam que estavam se encarando. Mas na verdade, naquele breu total, Dean olhou para o braço de Sam e Sam olhou para o cabelo espetado de Goku.

- Bem, então quer dizer, que hoje é noite da segunda-feira de Carnaval, a alegria está comendo solta, e nós quatro aqui presos? – Dean constatou decepcionado, xingando mentalmente o bastardo que o privara de toda a alegria carnavalesca.

- Na verdade somos muitos aqui. – respondeu Clark Kent se aproximando com muita desenvoltura naquela total escuridão, assustando os rapazes. – Parece que nosso amigo resolveu bancar o carcereiro malvado e nos manter longe da folia.

- Como assim? – perguntaram juntos os irmãos Winchester.

- Enquanto vocês estavam dormindo e roncando belas adormecidas, a maioria de nós se reuniu para tentar resolver essa situação. – Clark-Kent-Super-Homem, não se sabia como, deu um jeito de parar bem ao lado do mais velho Winchester - Ninguém aqui quer passar mais tempo enfurnado nesse cubículo sem chance de dar uma espiada na maior festa do mundo. Ele não nos trouxe aqui para isso... Mas não resolvemos nada e continuamos presos.

- Tem mais gente aqui? – Perguntaram os Winchester.

- Claro. – Clark respondeu novamente enquanto Goku se afastava fuçando o ar em busca de um lanchinho – Não dá pra ver, mas o Hulk está com depressão e só fica chorando lá no canto. Tem o Batman e o Homem-Aranha se esgueirando lá no fundo... – Clark abaixou um pouco o tom de voz se aproximando mais do Dean, deixando o loirinho bem desconfortável – Não sei o que eles estão fazendo... E sinceramente o morcegão me dá arrepios.

Dean discretamente deu um passo para o lado se aproximando mais do irmão, a mão deslizando para a arma sob a jaqueta. Seu olhar nervoso escondido pela escuridão e sua mente embrutecida não gostando nada de toda aquela aproximação nada sutil, de um cara que gostava de vestir roupa azul e vermelha colada com uma capa esvoaçante.

- O mais legal foi quando o Wolverine cansou de afiar as garras e começou uma briga com o Homem de ferro. – Continuou o Homem de Aço - Garotos, nem conto, a coisa foi realmente feia. Dois mega-poderosos lutando... Foi o máximo. Não sei como vocês não acordaram com toda a confusão que rolou.

Outro passo do Super para perto do Dean. E outro passo do Dean para mais perto do Sam.

O homem mais poderoso do Universo continuava empolgado no seu monólogo sem sentir a inquietação do Winchester mais velho.

- Mas o Sherlock Holmes botou ordem na bagunça. E foi ele que logo deduziu que _"os festejos momescos e toda a latente sensualidade dessa época"._.. Palavras dele... Devem ter contagiado nosso amigo e agora algoz. – O Superman deu um sorrisinho estranho e safado - E continuamos aqui, presos juntos nesse escurinho, chupando o de...

- Opaaaaaaaaaaa! – Dean gritou, pulando para trás e sacando a arma – Ninguém aqui vai chupar nada, estamos entendidos?

- Dean?

- Que é?

- Olha o vexame.

- Você ouviu a do cara? Que é isso de estamos todos no escurinho?... Lá sou homem de ficar no escurinho com marmanjo? E o cara ainda vem com essa de chupar... Conversa mais feia e perigosa. - Dean apontava a arma para todos os lados em pose de combate – Por acaso você ouviu a voz de alguma mulher? Ouviu? – Dean sussurrou ainda mais desconfiado, com a arma em posição, caso necessitasse defender a sua honra. O click da trava se fez ouvir como um tiro na escuridão.

- Ôôô, maníaco-homofóbico-com-tendências-narcisistas. – Chamou alguém se aproximando – Você mesmo, que por acaso está empunhando uma Magnum 47, com coronha de marfim, trabalhada por um ourives cego do Marrocos.

- Esse deve ser o Sherlock Holmes. – Sam murmurou.

- O cara é bom! – Dean respondeu.

- Meu bom homem. - Sherlock falou com voz cansada- Temo que seus loucos devaneios a respeito de mancebos e fobias homoeróticas, sejam injustificados nesse momento. Então sugiro, para o bem dos presentes, que abaixe a arma e se acalme.

Dean encabulado, dando graças por ninguém poder ver seu rosto em brasa e principalmente não entendendo porra nenhuma do que o detetive inglês tinha falado, abaixou a arma. Mas continuou no estado GI-Joe, alerta vermelho.

- Muito bem. –Sherlock ao perceber que acalmara o caçador psicótico, suspirou no limite da paciência com aquele povo doido - Agora que estamos entendidos, podemos...

Antes que Holmes desse vazão ao seu brilhante pensamento, ouviu-se um baque surdo do lado de fora. Uma porta foi fechada e alguém entrou praguejando baixinho. A luz foi acesa e uma centelha iluminou o local em que estavam. Por fim, passos se aproximaram urgentes e toda aquela claridade invadiu o recinto iluminando a todos eles, antes que uma mão gigante agarrasse e levasse alguns para fora de qualquer jeito.

- Deixe-me ver. – Disse um rapaz moreno vestido de preto, retirando de uma gaveta alguns DVDs. Na sua camisa lia-se: _Eu odeio Carnaval!_

– E aí Morgan... – Ele disse se virando para o amigo jogado no sofá. Em seu rosto um sorriso que não escondia a frustração de mais uma noite carnavalesca em que não tinha comido ninguém. – Hulk, Wolverine ou Supernatural?

- Caçadores fodões é claro Chuck! – respondeu o amigo dando uma risada idiota. Tão ou mais frustrado que o outro.

E Dean e Sam suspiraram aliviados. Estavam livres, prontos para caçar e muito felizes de não precisarem passar mais uma noite de Carnaval, presos em uma gaveta.


End file.
